


SOSC3

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, I entered college four days ago so, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime has always admired Hope's Peak University, and he actually lived in the same city, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he was already familiar with the campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOSC3

**Author's Note:**

> lol obligatory college au bc i entered college four days ago and i experienced some... interesting things

Hinata Hajime has always admired Hope's Peak University, and he actually lived in the same city, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he was already familiar with the campus.

Because of a surreal miracle, he was able to pass the difficult entrance exam of Hope's Peak, and that's saying something because only more or less sixteen percent of the total test takers are admitted each year. He isn't smart, he knew that, but he did all he can just so he can make sure that he will get in. He studied every night, actually, he studied every time he was free, and he made sure to apply extra effort regarding taking down notes. His already neat notes became even neater, his already complete notes somehow became even more complete— he did everything.

He even applied in this certain review center that was really expensive, but then again, that review center has statistics proving that every year, eighty percent of their reviewees pass Hope's Peak's test. The moment Hinata heard of that review center, he just knew that he had to pay even if the amount was ridiculous. He was not going to compromise his chances.

Despite the heavy amount of effort that he applied, he still cried in happiness and pride when the annual announcement of passers were posted. He won't even be ashamed to proclaim that he, in fact, cried because really, he thinks he had every right to. 

He felt an overwhelming sense of excitement during his scheduled enrollment— even if the weather was hot that time and the queues were unbelievable, he kept a wide smile on his face because he's finally going to be enrolled in the university that he practically worshipped. Even if he was drenched in sweat and the ends of his hair are sticking to his skin, he doesn't care because he was finally going to be Hope's Peak's student.

After all is said and done — enrollments, check. ID picture taking, check. Pre-college orientation, check. Moving to the dorm, check. Campus tour, check. College-specific orientation, check. Degree program-specific orientation, check — he's finally ready to attend classes.

Despite the fact that they had a campus tour, he wasn't really able to memorize the locations of the classrooms where he'll have classes. He can remember what the classrooms and buildings looked like, their surroundings, but that's it. He doesn't know how to go there, which routes and shortcuts to take, hell, he still has a difficult time finding his dorm. He was thankful that the dorm is directly left of the university's main library, and he can find it easier because of that. That means looking for the library each time instead of directly the dorm, though...

Even if his dorm was just inside the university grounds, he still leaves an hour early so that he'd have time to… get lost. On his first day, he actually took the in-campus transportation, thinking that he can probably find his way even if he was in a vehicle, but he was clearly mistaken. He ended up on the end of the university, specifically in the College of Veterinary Medicine, and he met a rather peculiar man. He unnerved Hinata because he won't stop talking about... okay, Hinata didn't really listen because he was busy being stressed out about getting lost, but he can loosely remember that the topic must be about darkness? Destruction?

Apparently, the building that he was supposed to go to was on the other end, and because he felt like the money that he paid to the in-campus transportation for going to the College of Veterinary Medicine was wasted, he decided to just stupidly walk to his destination and put up with the hellish weather. He can swear that his already tan skin tanned even more all because he was stingy... and that he's stupid enough to forget to bring an umbrella.

He's stupid, everything's so stupid, the sun is so stupid, Hope's Peak is—

Wait, no, he won't go that far.

Today is his second day being Hope's Peak's student. He doesn't want an unfortunate repeat of yesterday's events, so he took the precautions that he deemed necessary. Precautions like—

"Alright." Hinata looks up from his schedule. The poor piece of paper had uneven creases all over as a result of being repeatedly tucked and taken from his pocket. "Let me ask... Where is the College of Arts and Sciences again?"

"Your first class is there?" His roommate, Souda Kazuichi, asked. Souda is a student of Mechanical Engineering, and while Hinata only has known him for more than a day now, he can observe that Souda must really love his degree program so much. He was wearing a pair of earrings that look like screws... Actually, Hinata is even considering the possibility that they might be real, after all. "What subject?"

"Uhhh..." Hinata looks at his crumpled schedule again before replying. "Social Science 1."

"Oh, cool. I heard that subject's awesome. What time?"

"Uh, ten o'clock. Why?"

"My first class is in the College of Arts and Sciences as well, that's why, but it's at eight-thirty." Souda furrows his eyebrows, thinking. "Alright, listen up. I'll tell you where it is."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you'll see the main library if you go out our dorm?"

Hinata knows that much at least. "What about it?"

"Well, you see, just follow that slope to the library, turn left, and you'll see the three buildings of CAS. The one in the middle is the one you're looking for..." Souda pauses. "Wait. Does your schedule say just CAS, or CAS A1 or CAS A2?"

"Just CAS. Thanks." Hinata smiles a bit. His roommate is a freshman too just like him, but for some reason, Souda already knows his way around, unlike Hinata who stresses about directions every single time he goes out the dorm. Apparently, Souda attended two campus tours— one for the general university campus tour and one for his college-specific campus tour. That must be why, Hinata thinks. He wonders why his college hasn't done that yet...

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry too much, you won't get lost." Souda taps him on the shoulder with a toothy grin. "You can do it. You're not gonna get late."

Easy for you to say, Hinata instinctively thinks. He then internally chastises himself and decides to just appreciate the gesture. At least his roommate wasn't an asshole. That's at least great.

Well, to be fair, Hinata really did not get late. But that was because he left the dorm at nine, and he found his classroom around less than fifteen minutes. The classroom was still empty when he got there, and he felt a slight twinge of regret about the fact that he could have slept a little longer and still be on time...

Well, there's always next week. That's what he tells himself.

Hinata hears someone knock twice on the door, and he looks up to see who it was. There was a timid-looking girl with... long uneven hair. Not that that's bad, she made it work, actually. A new trend? Hinata wonders. She flushes when she makes eye contact with Hinata, and he just knew that she was doing her best effort to even speak at the moment. "U-Um... I-I... I'm so sorry."

Hinata decides to smile as widely as he can. Did he look too unwelcoming earlier, perhaps? Maybe he was frowning when he looked at her? "Why are you apologizing? Sorry if I looked angry... my face is just constantly like that, I don't know why..." He lets out a badly forced laugh, and he wonders if he just scared off the girl even more...

Well, it's not his fault he's not good at this.

"I-It's not that... I'm so sorry... I..." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Hinata seriously wonders if he did something wrong. "...I-I just wanted to ask if this is S-Social Science 1! I-I'm so sorry for bothering you! I really am s-so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Hinata inwardly panics, but he decides to do his best holding it in. The girl is obviously already panicking, and it wouldn't do them any good if Hinata adds to it too. "It's okay! Really! I'm not even mad! It's really okay..." His voice quiets down a bit halfway because he realizes that he must startle her even more if he raises his voice. "Please calm down, okay? This is Social Science 1, but we're the only ones around for now... You can sit beside me if you like."

"I-Is that really okay...?" The girl still looks a bit nervous, but she's calmer now at least. "I-I can sit... beside you?"

"Yeah, of course... I mean, if that's what you want. If you rather sit with someone else, then..."

"N-No! I'll be glad to sit next to you! So kind... offering a seat to a pig..." She continues muttering self-deprecating comments under her breath as she walks to the seat next to Hinata and sits down. "You're so kind... um?"

"Oh. Um, Hinata." Hinata offers her his hand, and she looks at it as if it were a foreign object. He almost contemplates just dropping it, but then she finally shakes it and actually smiles. "Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you."

"Hinata-san..." She repeats his name, still with a smile. "...I-I'm T-Tsumiki Mikan. N-Nice to meet you too..."

She seems really shy, but Hinata's glad to have an acquaintance in his class at least. He was so worried about college life that he read through tips, and one of those was that he should know at least one or two classmates from each class. Not only will that make him be more comfortable, the acquaintances that he gained can also help him if ever he missed some sessions or something.

He talks with Tsumiki more as they wait for the rest of the students and the professor to arrive. He found out that her degree program is Biology, and she plans to proceed to medicine proper. She expresses interest in shifting to Nursing though because she said that being a nurse sounds like a better idea to her compared to being a doctor. As they talk and talk, the students start to fill the classroom one by one, and before they know it, they already have a professor in front.

That was when the two of them quieted down so that they can start listening to whatever the professor will say.

"I'm Usami-sensei. I want you guys to introduce yourselves one by one. State your name, degree program, and what year you're in." She giggles. "If everyone knows each other, I believe that this group will be a healthier environment for learning! This is your small class for Social Science 1, so I think it's possible for you guys to get closer! Love, love!"

She looks around the classroom and stops at Hinata. He immediately feels nervous, inwardly chanting 'please don't start with me, please don't start with me'—

"Let's start with you!"

Fuck.

Hinata gulps before hesitantly standing up, turning around to face the entire class. "I'm, uh… Hinata Hajime... I'm a freshman taking Economics." He clears his throat. He doesn't sound confident at all. All of them are passers of the entrance exam, but he's still feeling a little conscious. "Well, uh... I'm glad to take this subject." He adds with a sheepish smile before sitting down.

The introductions went by smoothly, and since it's their first meeting of the week, the professor just gave a brief introduction of Social Science 1. It was about human behavior, she said. Truth to be told, Hinata's actually interested in that topic. That's basically why he took this class anyway. He was just glad that he managed to get accepted in the classes that he took.

They were dismissed quite fast, the students yelling happily as they go out the class, and Hinata then gives Tsumiki a fast goodbye. He makes sure to not seem too rude though— just the acceptable way of bidding someone goodbye, but still fast. Tsumiki seems to be the kind of person who gets startled easily, so Hinata thought that he should be careful around her.

His next class is Social Science 3 in CAS A1. Souda mentioned that CAS has three buildings, and since he's in plain CAS with no letters and numbers at the moment, he figures that the other two might be A1 and A2. The problem is he doesn’t know which is which... He remembers that his Social Science 3 class is right after his Social Science 1 class, and even if they were always dismissed ten minutes early in each class and allowed to be late for ten minutes too, he still was worried because he really, really doesn't want to be late.

He approaches a help desk just outside the CAS building, and he was infinitely thankful that it was positioned there. A big tarpaulin of "WELCOME, FRESHIES" is on display, so Hinata hopes that he won't seem too foolish if he asks. Even as he wasn't fully approaching yet, the man in the desk already turns to him with a small smile, and Hinata feels slightly, just slightly, relieved.

"Um, excuse me." Hinata clears his throat. The man looks at him knowingly, obviously expecting that Hinata will be asking for assistance. "Where's CAS A1?"

The man points to a near building. “That’s CAS A1.” He then points to another near building, just close to the one he just showed Hinata. “And that’s CAS A2.”

Hinata nods, his eyes darting to the two different buildings that were pointed to him. “Thank you so much. Really.”

The man nods. “You're a freshman, huh?”

“Yeah…” Hinata smiles a bit. “So, uh, I'm going to run to my next class now. Thanks!”

He remembers to at least bow his head slightly to the man before sprinting towards CAS A1. He was the type of student who absolutely hates being late—he can’t accept the possibility that he might miss bits of details just because he wasn’t early enough or fast enough to show up.

He reaches the CAS A1 building quite quickly. Just a ten or fifteen-second sprint from the help desk was enough. He takes out his folded schedule from his pocket again to check what room he should go to. CAS A1 304, his schedule says… That means that he's going to have to climb all the way to the third floor.

There's just something about climbing stairs that Hinata doesn’t like. It makes him feel more tired, makes his feet feel more painful, compared to plain old walking on flat surfaces. Despite these thoughts, he starts walking up anyway.

There weren’t too many people in the CAS A1 building. Some students were descending the stairs as he goes up, but that doesn’t really pose any trouble for the reason that the walking space is actually wide. He's not bumping into anyone and he's thankful for that—making skin contact with people right now will just worsen the discomfort that the hot weather is already causing.

Good thing he was wearing a simple shirt—yesterday, he had the dumb move of maybe being fashionable for once, but the best shirt that he has packed had long sleeves. He thought that maybe it couldn’t be that bad, but that was another mistake on his part. Walking under the sun for thirty minutes and wearing long sleeves made his head hurt badly.

Shaking the horrible memory of yesterday—he can almost imagine the unpleasant sensation of thick fabric sticking to his skin again—he decides to just continue walking and hope that Room 304 is well-ventilated. He reaches the third floor, and he doesn’t know why that simple task felt so miraculous.

300, 301, 302, 303… oh. Hinata counted in his head, and he lets out a loud sigh of relief when he finally found his assigned room. He peeks in, and he felt confusion so strong that he almost was unable to do nothing for a while except make a face and maybe feel a little bit attacked.

The room was empty except for a white-haired boy seating by the window.

Was Hinata so late that the class was already dismissed or…

“Uh, excuse me?” Hinata calls out anyway.

The white-haired boy turns to him curiously. After a full two seconds or so, he smiles a bit and tilts his head. “Hello?”

Oh, no, he's cute. Hinata just feels even more self-conscious. “Is this, uh, Social Science 3?”

The white-haired boy nods. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Hinata looks around the room again, still wondering why the room is empty except for them. He sits on the chair five seats away from the white-haired boy—not too near, but within line of sight and earshot… just in case the white-haired boy wants to talk.

Hinata wants to start a conversation, he really does, but he isn’t really the most social kind of person. And there's also the fact that he gets so intimidated when faced with a person he finds attractive… like this white-haired boy for instance.

The room was overly quiet. Hinata is breathing, but he can’t even hear himself breathe. The white-haired boy was busy inspecting the paper fan designed with their campus’s map closely. Hinata briefly realizes that his own fan was missing already despite the fact that it only has been two days.

Damn, that map could have been useful…

He could strike a conversation now, really. He can start with a simple ‘are you a freshman, too?’ followed with ‘what's your name?’ and then ‘what's your degree program?’ After those three questions, things will follow more naturally… Maybe even ‘can you show me your schedule? We might have more similar subjects’ or something…

But Hinata still can’t bring himself to speak.

Nor can he bring himself to stop staring.

What he's doing is borderline creepy, he knows, and for the first time in his life, he was glad that the room wasn’t well-ventilated. Because if not, he wouldn’t have stopped staring. A droplet of sweat that fell from his hair to the crook of his neck is what snapped him back to reality.

He looks around the room. There were various electric fans around, actually. One wall fan on the left side, one on the right as well… Six ceiling fans conveniently positioned so everyone in the classroom will be comfortable… He darts his gaze to the white-haired boy again who is now fiddling with a small phone, and Hinata seriously wonders why he didn’t turn on any of the electric fans.

Are they broken? Or is it because he's sitting by the window?

That can’t be, Hinata thought. Even by the window, there still is no breeze felt because of the hot weather.

Weird.

Hinata stands up and walks over to the switches of the electric fans. The white-haired boy doesn’t react at all, he didn’t even look up from his phone… His pulling out a phone made it even more difficult for Hinata to start a conversation.

Phones have always been like a nonverbal of saying ‘don’t talk to me’ for Hinata. Same goes with headphones or earphones. The white-haired boy wasn’t using any of those, at least. Maybe Hinata should still try to start talking…

The fans turn on, and it was almost comical for Hinata how all of them were working except for the one directly atop the white-haired boy’s position. He still doesn’t react anyway, so Hinata doesn’t address it either. He returns to his seat and decides to pull out a phone as well, even if he knows that that’s just like completely giving up on any possible conversation.

Maybe he should text Souda just for the heck of it. They still aren’t really close, but maybe Souda won’t mind… He pulls out his phone, and he finds out why the classroom is empty in the first place.

It seems they were dismissed half an hour earlier than expected in the previous subject, but Hinata was too worried about getting late for the next that he didn’t even check the time anymore.

Now he has to endure over thirty minutes of silence… well, that is if he lets his nervousness take over.

Hinata’s around ninety-nine percent sure that that’s what's going to happen.

It’s disappointing, really. He could be having a conversation right now, but he just can’t.

‘Hey, Souda.’ He types. ‘I showed up too early for SOSC3, and there's this guy, and none of us are talking, and it’s awkward af. Join me here and sit-in.’

As he pressed ‘sent’, the sound of something falling made him turn his head to the white-haired boy again. The boy was reaching to the floor now, and Hinata follows his hand with a gaze.

The white-haired boy’s phone fell to the floor, and his face doesn’t even have an alarmed reaction. Hinata was the one who cringed for him. The guy must be rich, Hinata thought. Must be one of those from the highest bracket.

This is a good opening. He could casually comment something like ‘haha, whoa’ or at least chuckle softly and they could then start talking. Before Hinata could materialize his plan, the white-haired boy already picked up the phone, looking it over once, and then returned to his business.

Ahh, this is way more difficult than it should be.

Hinata’s phone vibrates on his desk. He quickly types in his password and checks what message he received.

It was Souda, obviously. Not like there's anyone else who would text Hinata right now.

‘Haha, sorry, dude, I have a class up next.’

Oh, great.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed. The classroom was slowly filled with people until all the seats in between Hinata’s and the white-haired boy’s were occupied. He was relieved that people are around, finally. At least he’d be rid of that overly tense atmosphere. But then again, he was also disappointed because he let go the opportunity of conversation.

A blonde lady with long hair sits beside Hinata. He wonders that maybe this is his chance to actually converse, especially when he made eye contact with her. She smiles, and Hinata was glad that she seems to be welcoming at least.

“Hello.” She greets. Hinata was relieved that she made the first step.

“Hi there.” Hinata greets back. He wonders what he should say next.

“This is Social Science 3, no?” She asks, smiling. Hinata briefly remembers the similar exchange involving him and the white-haired boy.

“Yeah, you're right.” Hinata returns her smile. “So… What's your name?”

“Sonia Nevermind.” She offers him his hand, and he quickly shakes it. “Yours?”

“Hinata Hajime.” He nods at her. “Nice to meet you, Sonia… What degree program are you taking?”

“Philosophy.” She replies, almost too happily. “I'm planning to proceed to law school, and I heard that it’s a good pre-law degree program. How about you?”

“Oh, seriously? I'm planning to take law too, actually.” Hinata smiles a bit. “My current degree program is Economics, though.”

“That’s a good choice too.” She nods, her eyes contemplative. “So you have a lot of Math subjects, huh?”

“Well, I do have a Math subject every day… from five-thirty to seven PM.” Hinata delivers a short chuckle as he takes out his schedule from his pocket and shows it to her. “It kinda sucks, huh? I wish I could move at least one of them to the morning.”

“Oh. It is kind of troublesome.” She comments. “Math 17? I heard that one was not too easy.”

“Haha, yeah, so I heard, too…” Hinata scratches the back of his head. “Seems it’s both college algebra and trigonometry in one semester.”

“Oh, well, good luck.” She smiles again. “You were able to get in Economics, so you must be smart.”

“Haha, not really…” His gaze falls to the white-haired boy by the window yet again. The boy was looking out now. Looks like he has absolutely no plans of socializing. “So do you have Math subjects?”

She shakes her head. “I do like Mathematics, but sadly, I do not have any Math subjects this semester.”

“Ah.” Hinata nods. “That’s good too.”

Sonia looks at where Hinata’s looking, and Hinata’s blood immediately runs cold. Looks like his constant staring at the white-haired boy got noticed. She quickly faces Hinata yet again. “Are you looking at him?”

“Well, uh…” Should he lie? “…Yeah.” He can’t.

“He takes the same degree program as me.” Her smile widens even more. “The Philosophy students this year are really few, so I am familiar with everyone.”

“Oh?” Hinata’s curiosity was piqued. “Seriously? What's his name?”

“Komaeda Nagito… if I remember right.” She lightly taps her chin with a finger. “Yes, yes… That is correct. It is indeed Komaeda Nagito.”

“Komaeda Nagito, huh…” Hinata looks at him again, now known as Komaeda. Komaeda is looking at the fan with the campus map again. “So he's… you guys are friends?”

“Not really. He was really silent during the interactions earlier.” She smiles, but Hinata can see that her smile has a hint of worry. “I think he is quite reserved.”

“So… you think he hates socializing?”

“Hmmm…” She pauses to think about Hinata’s question. “I would not know for sure, but I get the feeling that he possibly is just not used to social situations.”

“Well, yeah, that’s possible…”

Hinata was still supposed to add something, but everyone immediately quiets down when the professor enters the classroom. The professor was a tall lady, proudly striding to the teacher’s table positioned in front of everyone.

“This is Social Science 3.” She announces without preamble. “To those who haven’t finalized their schedule yet and is hoping to be allowed in this class, I still can’t make a decision because I haven’t received the full class list yet. That’s all. You're dismissed.”

Everyone else cheered and laughed, happy about the too early dismissal. As for Hinata, he was thinking of how long he sat in this classroom in silence, waiting for the class to start, only to get a surprise and early dismissal. He thought of the awkwardness that he had to endure, the disappointment and frustration that he felt because of being unable to start a simple conversation with someone who just happens to be attractive—

He sees Komaeda, and even he had a slight disappointed expression on his face.

Maybe he's thinking of what Hinata’s thinking too. Maybe he wanted to start a conversation too. Maybe it was just the disappointment and frustration that got to Hinata’s head, but he walked towards Komaeda, to the farthest seat of the row, and tapped the white-haired boy on the shoulder.

Komaeda turns around, his eyes slightly wide, and he looks so confused at the sudden gesture. “Um—”

“I-I'm Hinata.” Hinata squeaks. Even he doesn’t know what he's doing right now. “I wanted to talk to you earlier… Sorry we had to endure more than half an hour of silence.”

“Oh.” Komaeda blinks. Hinata was almost scared that he came off as creepy, but then Komaeda smiled, sweetly, he notes, and Hinata almost immediately felt relieved. “It’s alright, really. It’s not like I made an effort to start a conversation as well, haha. I get really shy sometimes!”

“So, uh… your name?” Hinata asks, despite the fact that he already knows.

“Oh, sorry for being rude!” Komaeda offers him a hand. “I'm Komaeda. Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun.”

“Ah, oh, the pleasure is mine.” Hinata shakes Komaeda’s hand and it was so smooth. “So… You have a class after this?”

“No.” Komaeda smiles. “I'm vacant until four. How about you?”

“Oh, that’s great… I'm vacant as well. Until five-thirty, actually.” Hinata smiles back. He wonders if he's pushing his luck, but he's going to try anyway. “So… wanna eat lunch together?”

Komaeda looks surprised for a moment that Hinata almost retracted his invitation. “That’d be an honor, Hinata-kun. But are you sure? You really want to eat lunch with me?”

“…Why not?” Hinata gestures to the door. “So… Let’s go?”

“Alright.” Komaeda smiles again and walks behind him.

They pass by Sonia and she meaningfully smiles at Hinata. He even can swear that she flashed him a thumbs-up. Fighting the blush threatening to show up on his face, he turns to Komaeda and asks. “Where do you want to eat?”

Komaeda replies, and Hinata doesn’t know what to feel when he hears the answer. “I'm not yet used to the campus, Hinata-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily based on my experiences but with a few differences  
> 1.) i don't worship my university  
> 2.) i haven't taken my id pic yet  
> 3.) i didn't meet anyone when i got lost in the cvm  
> 4.) my roommate has been my classmate from highschool so we're hella close and she's not taking mech eng  
> 5.) the person that i befriended in sosc1 is far from timid  
> 6.) i wasn't wearing long sleeves during the first day but i did during the campus tour and orientations (it still was hellish i felt like fainting bc i didn't eat sufficient breakfast)  
> 7.) i didn't think the guy seating by the window was cute but that was bc i didn't rly stare like hinata did  
> 8.) there was a cute guy tho but he's a different guy  
> and i didn't ask either for lunch lol


End file.
